Miscalculations A One Hundred Percent Outtake
by I Punch Werewolves 4 Fun
Summary: A One Hundred Percent outtake showing Charlie and Renee's infamous night and Charlie meeting 3 year old Bella for the first time.


**Miscalculations**

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: A One Hundred Percent outtake showing Charlie and Renee's infamous night and Charlie meeting 3 year old Bella for the first time.

**Disclaimer**: S. Meyers owns Twilight and the original plot, but I am the mastermind behind this silly story.

* * *

><p>Charlie Swan had always been a flirtatious guy, but never moved past the innocent jesting innuendo. So his actions one late night in January of 1985 were more than out of character. The consequences, though life altering, were not something he would ever change.<p>

Charlie and his life long friend Billy had spent that Saturday goofing off and tinkering with Billy's old truck, trying to repair an alternator to get the beastly thing up and running. As a celebration of their accomplishments, the guys decided to head to their favorite bar down from the road from their shared apartment.

Charlie had been on his third Budweiser of the night, when Billy's wife, Sarah, and their friend Renee made a surprise appearance. Sarah's visits to Seattle were few and far between for the past two years. Having previously been a student at the university with the rest of the group, she was friends with everyone. But after becoming pregnant during their sophomore year, she was forced to quit and move home. Despite her and Billy marrying shortly after the pregnancy was confirmed, he stayed at school, needing a degree to cement himself as next in line for becoming Chief of the tribe.

Sarah and Billy tried to make visits every other week to one another, but it was always hard for Sarah to come to the city, having twin girls back home. This weekend, however, she was able to convince Billy's mom to keep an eye on Rachel and Rebecca, so she could steal a small amount of time with her beloved.

Sarah's best friend while at school was Renee Higginbotham, a girl on scholarship studying arts and education. Renee had also been Sarah's roommate freshman and sophomore year. Because of the close bond the two had, Renee often accompanied Sarah, and in turn Billy and Charlie, for nights out with all of their other friends.

Sarah had contacted Renee as soon as she knew she'd be coming down to the university, hoping Renee could help her surprise Billy when she arrived. The guys, Billy especially, were ecstatic to have the ladies joining them for drinks. The only thing bothering Charlie was that his girlfriend didn't make the trip with Sarah to visit. He and Sue had been going through a bit of a rough patch at the time, and he would have loved to have spoken to her in person.

"Where's Suzie? I figured she'd have come down with you, Sarah," Renee asked at one point. Charlie was relieved he wouldn't have to be the one to speak up about his sweethearts whereabouts.

"Oh, well," Sarah started off, unsure if she should be honest or cover for her friend. In the end, she relayed the truth. "She wasn't allowed to come down. Her Dad wouldn't allow it because he knew she'd see Charlie, and she wouldn't agree to a date with that Uley boy."

"What?" Charlie was puzzled. He knew nothing about her dad pushing the _Uley boy _on her. It was no secret on the rez that her dating Charlie was frowned upon since he was a _pale face, _but never did he expect Sue's parents to disregard their relationship in such a way.

"Well, she didn't go. Charlie, don't be that way, she loves you, you know that." Sarah's words did little to placate him or ease the slight ache in his heart.

"Yeah," Charlie grunted before asking if anyone wanted a refill. When he got to the bar, he placed the order for two beers, two martinis and 8 shots of tequila.

"Drink up," Charlie said after handing out the glasses. Sarah opted not to take the shots and passed them back to the center of the table, then pointedly glared at her husband. Wisely, Billy declined the Amber liquid, hoping to appease his wife and get lucky when they left.

Looking at the extra drinks, Charlie slid two of them across the table to Renee, saying "Fine. More for us. Drink up, sugar."

Renee eyed the glasses with caution. She was what any drinker would consider a light-weight normally three drinks would have her drunk. But considering she and Phil, her boyfriend back home, were arguing, again, she saw the alcohol as a way to numb the pain from the fight. And with a clink of her small cup to Charlie's, she was throwing the booze back.

Not long after their friends began to drink, Sarah and Billy excused themselves, both wanting some alone time. Before they left though, Billy made sure Renee could get home alright.

"Don't worry, Chief," Charlie spoke, his words slower than normal, " I'll make sure sugar britches over here makes it home safely."

"How commendable of you, Chief," Billy ribbed back, using their shared nickname.

The two remaining friends stayed at the bar laughing and sharing stories while they numbed the hurt both had in their hearts. Feeling emboldened by the liquor she'd consumed, Renee begged Charlie to dance. It took Renee a bit of coaxing and the promise of another beer afterwards to get Charlie to agree.

Charlie was not much of dancer, never sure where to place his hands or how fast to move, but with the alcohol flowing inside of him, he didn't much care. That night in his mind, he was suave when he tried twirling a giggling Renee into his arms. Charming when he moved to dip her. And nothing short of a debonair gentleman as they swayed to the beat. But to anyone else in the bar, they appeared to be the happiest drunks they'd ever seen.

The pair were having so much fun that they stayed out on the dance floor until closing time and the bartender had to tell them to leave. It was only then, did Charlie remember the promised beer that was supposed to be his reward. "I have beer back at my place," Renee placated. "Besides, didn't you promise to walk me home?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I did," Charlie responded and threw his arm over Renee's shoulder. As they started walking down the sidewalk to her apartment, Charlie took in a deep breath, catching the scent of Renee's perfume. "Whatcha wearing tonight, sugar?"

Renee didn't quite catch Charlie's drift, instead looking down at her clothes, before responding.

"A top and skirt and shoes!" she exclaimed, causing Charlie to look at her with raised eyebrows. Renee still didn't get what he meant, so she added, "And red lacy undergarments."

Charlie stopped dead in this tracks, and because of the hold he had on her, Renee was halted also. His cheeks were tinged red, while his mouth opened and closed several times. "Renee," he spoke up, "While I may be a taken man, I am still a man. Those sort of comments could kill me."

"Oh, Charlie," she giggled amused by his state of fluster. "I'm nothing to get into a tizzy over." She swatted the air, as if pushing away his awkwardly kind comment.

Renee had never understood why any man would be drawn to her. She was, in her own mind, average. Sure, she had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes, but she didn't think she was top notch in the beauty department.

As they climbed the stairs to Renee's second floor apartment, Charlie finally spoke up. "You're wrong, you know? You're worth a tizzy or two."

His words made Renee blush, so she focused on unlocking the door rather than refute his claims, but Charlie would have none of that. When they got inside, he turned his friend around and made her look into his eyes. He knew his words could be taken wrong, but he also felt they would give Renee a much needed boost of confidence.

"I shouldn't say this, as its not appropriate given our status'... But, you should know... You're a beautiful woman. If things were different, I may have tried to gain your attention when we first met. Add to it your winning personality and your wonderful heart... Damn, sugar, you'd be close to perfect for me."

Renee was stunned. Her close friend had all but said the words that admitted he had a crush on her. And though she refused to say it aloud, she was also fond of him. During different points over the last four years, she had wondered what it would be like to date him, though those thoughts usually came about when she was on the outs with Phillip.

"That's very sweet of you, Charlie," Renee said, a blush appearing on her cheeks. Leaning up, she tried to plant a kiss on his cheek, but was met with lips.

Charlie had been unsure of what Renee was doing when she came in close. He had figured she was just giving him a hug to show her thanks for his words, so when their lips touched gently, he was shocked. The sensation was not foreign to him, but the other mouth was. He pulled away just a bit, staring into his friends eyes when he realized he enjoyed the brief contact.

"If I had known that's what would have happened," Charlie had murmured, "I'd have made it worthwhile."

"Well, I've always believed in second chances and making those count," Renee suggested.

Charlie was never one to waste a do-over, so slowly he lowered his face down to kiss Renee again. He started out slow and sweet, just pecking at her lips before taking her bottom one between his. With one arm around her middle, he pulled her closer to him and kissed her harder. Their tongues began to dance together as the dynamic shifted to something more sinful.

Neither of them gave much thought to how they ended up on the couch, both just getting lost in the feelings and sensations the other was provoking.

Charlie was spurred on by the moans coming from the woman under him. He couldn't stop himself from grinding into her when her hands ran down his back, lightly scratching him through his shirt. When he moved to kiss and lick her throat, Renee huskily groaned his name.

Renee gripped Charlie's hair and pulled him up to look at her. The lust painted across his face was turning her on more than she could express. She found herself wanting more, needing more from the man before her.

"Should we move to my room?" she whispered and set in motion events that would change both of their lives.

~*M*~

Charlie sat in his recliner, trying to keep up with the muted baseball game and rock his seven month old daughter to sleep. He was rather pissed when the phone rang, causing Leah to cry out.

"Hello," he gruffly barked into the phone. He was surprised when the operator asked if he was willing to accept collect call charges for Sarah Black. He knew Sarah had gone on a trip with some old college friends to visit another friend. He didn't think twice before he agreed to pay whatever costs, worried about his friend's wellbeing.

"Sarah? Sarah, are you there?" Charlie asked immediately after being told the call was about to be connected.

"Charlie?" He knew the voice that spoke, it wasn't Sarah, but rather Renee. He hadn't heard from her since they graduated from U-dub. Their friendship had taken an irreparable hit after the one night they shared together. So to say he was shocked she was on the other end of the line would have been an understatement.

"Hello, Renee. Is everything okay? Is there something wrong with Sarah?"

"Sarah is fine, she just helped me to get in touch with you." Charlie was confused as to why Renee wanted to speak with him after almost four years, so he prompted her as to what she needed. The answers were the last thing he would have ever expected.

Charlie sat stock-still trying to take in all he had just learned. He was a father, to a little girl Renee had given birth to. She was born on September thirteenth of eighty-five, at just after nine in the morning. Renee had named her Isabella Marie _Dwyer_. After telling Renee he would call her back in a bit, he tried to process everything.

Talking things out with his wife was easier than he imagined it would be, they were on the same page about how to proceed. Sue had long since forgiven Charlie for his one time indiscretion and was very supportive about his decision to peruse a relationship with his daughter. So much so, that she was willing to accompany him to Phoenix to meet the girl for the first time.

Two weeks after having been told some of the biggest news of his life, Charlie was in Arizona. He had brought a small entourage with him consisting of Sue, Leah and his cousin and attorney Jason. His plan was to not only get to know his daughter over the next week, but to also work out a custody agreement and start the process on changing her birth certificate and last name.

On a hot Monday morning, Charlie found himself sitting on a park bench, holding a Cabbage Patch Kid and nervously awaiting any sign of Renee or a child who could be his. He and Renee had planned the first meeting between father and daughter to be in a neutral, relaxing setting. Twenty minutes after the set meet-up time, he finally saw a familiar head of dirty blonde hair. Next to her was a blonde man that he remembered from pictures as Phill, her now husband. But his eyes were more focused on the little brunette girl holding their hands and walking between them.

If there had been any doubt about the true paternity of the little girl in Charlie's mind, it disappeared the moment he laid eyes on her. On his Isabella. She had the same shade of hair as he did, and from a distance it looked like her pigtails may have had a curl to them as well.

Renee let go of Isabella's hand, leaving her standing a distance away with Phill. Walking forward, she motioned for Charlie to meet her in between the two groups.

"Charlie," she sighed with a watery smile. "I'm so sor-"

She wasn't able to finish the apology, however, because Charlie did not let her. "Save it, Renee," he told her. "I don't wanna hear it. Just bring me my daughter."

As if knowing he wanted her near, the little girl came running over. She attached herself to her mother's thigh and looked at Charlie with his same brown eyes, then looked up to Renee.

"Momma, who's dat man?" the sweetest voice asked. It was then, at the first time he heard her speak, that it all became truly real; this beautiful little girl was his and she had no idea who he even was.

Renee leaned down to Isabella's level and spoke directly to her. "Remember when mommy said that we were going to go meet somebody special? Who did I say we were going to meet?"

"Daddy?" Isabella asked, clearly confused looking back and forth between Charlie and Phill. It killed Charlie that his little girl had been calling another man daddy all this time.

Renee pointed at Phill and said, "That's your Poppa. And he," she then turned Isabella towards Charlie, "Is your daddy. Can you say hi to him, baby?"

Charlie stared at his little girl with rapt attention as she turned to him and shyly peeked up through her lashes. "Hi," she whispered before leaning back into Renee. Charlie kneeled down too, not wanting to tower over the small child.

"Hi, sweetie," Charlie started out. "What's your name?"

"Bewwa," she said softly. "What's yours?"

"I'm Daddy," Charlie pushed out, the words were thick in his throat. Sure, he had a child already, but Leah was stubborn and wouldn't say dada yet. He was hoping Bella would, rightfully as his oldest, be the first to call him daddy. "Do you think you'd like to go play with me on the slide?"

"Reawy?" his daughter asked with wide excited eyes. Charlie nodded his head and held his hand out to her. He was shocked, but thrilled, when she grabbed it. "Okay, lets go."

The two played for a long while, only stopping to eat a picnic lunch with everyone. Bella was fascinated with baby Leah, never leaving her spot sitting on one of Charlie's legs, as he propped up Leah on the other.

Throughout the day, they played on every piece of equipment the playground had to offer; from slides to swings, monkey bars to climbing ladders. But as dinner time grew near, Charlie's heart was becoming heavy. He knew he would see Bella everyday he was here, but it didn't change the fact she would still leave and go home with Renee and Phill every night. And when the week was over, he was unsure how often he would get to see her.

As they all prepared to leave the park, Charlie stooped down to say his farewells to his little girl. "I had a lot of fun playing with you today, Bella. Did you have fun, too?"

"Yeah!" she exclaimed, throwing her little hands in the air.

"Okay then, Princess, Daddy's got to go now, but I'll see you tomorrow, we're going to get to play together again." Charlie was hoping for a hug, considering Bella had given him a few throughout the day, but he never expected what she did.

"Okay. I see you tomorrow," she stated, then gave him as big of a hug as she could, and a kiss on his cheek. "Bye, Daddy, love you."

Charlie was frozen, watching the little girl that just stole his heart run towards her mother. When she caught up to Renee, Bella turned and waved at him, yelling out another 'bye, daddy'. He knew then, that he had to do whatever it took to be there for his daughter. His mind was set; he would fight with every bone in him to ensure he would be a significant part of her life. To be the daddy she deserved.

**A/N: **Thanks to JennDur for beta'ing this.

Thanks to Christine AKA Christag_Banner on twitter for making me a pretty banner.

Thanks to Coldplaywhore and Aylah50 for putting the Fandom for Sexual Assault Awareness compilation together.

And lastly a big thank you to everyone who purchased the compilation and supported the fight.


End file.
